Adam Fontaine
Saint Adam Fontaine (Born Adam Forlin Hasin Fontaine) was an ordained priest of the Church Parish of Cassbury. Little is known for him except for his deeds during the reign of Lord Ivan Seyfried, the tenth Baron of Lontshire, where he saved plenty of lives by offering asylum and protection from the tyrannical lord within the Chapel he worked. He was canonized as a Saint by the Bishop of Stormwind in 364 K.C., three years after his death, at the behest of Lord Samuel Seyfried-Fritmond, the eleventh Baron of Lontshire. Known History Adam is said to be the third son of a large farming family located within the County of Eastvale. A portion of the family, Adam included, moved from Eastvale to the Barony of Lontshire in 330 K.C. in hopes to buy cheaper, fertile land. The family did so with success and managed to settle a large farmstead. As for Adam, whom was considered to be more of a thinker than a worker, expressed an early interest in the priesthood. While his parents was hesitant to send him off, his brothers were more than happy to see his portion of the inherited land given off to them if he were to become a priest. After years of contemplation, at 332 K.C., his family agreed to let Adam go to Northshire Abbey for his priestly studies. When his studies were over, he became an ordained priest in 344 K.C., and was sent back to Lontshire to become the Parish Priest of Cassbury. Adam continued with his theological studies while preaching and helping the faithful of the town, happy to stay in his humble position. Eleven years later ever his return, the reigning Lady of Lontshire died due to sickness. Adam was called to do the final ceremonies for the woman, and did so gladly out of both respect and adoration for the woman, as well as duty. His respect and adoration came nowhere close for incumbent Lord that followed the woman, being Lord Ivan Seyfried. But when it came to politics, Adam kept his mouth shut. Though Ivan wouldn't be doing the same. The man was considered by many to emotionally unstable, Adam including. His actions quickly affirmed such as he disbanded many local governments out of paranoia, and then raised taxes on all fronts. As time went on, his actions got more and more ruthless, hunting down and slaughtering many of opponents and any that opposed him in even the most slight of ways. Adam didn't raise his voice to the Lord, considering his duty being to guard the faithful. And he did so without hesitation. Many came to his chapel in search of asylum from the Lord, having nowhere else to go. Putting his own life on the life, he sheltered these people and took it upon himself to make sure they had the coin to run. He often did this by asking for "donations" from the people. This continued until 361 K.C., when the local guard caught wind of Adam's actions. Instead of risking to harm a popular figure in the town, they sent a request to Ivan Seyfried to take care of the matter with his own armsmen. But two days later after the request, Ivan stormed the Chapel as Adam would be preaching. His preaching came to a sudden stop as the slaughter of the visiting faithful and eventually Adam himself ensued. With the blatant disregard for life, it was the final step for many in the barony, raising their arms in outright revolt. But a month later, the Seyfried Manor was stormed and the Lord's brother was crowned as the new Baron of Lontshire. Legacy Adam Fontaine is remembered as a softly spoken man of thin stature, whom always had a heart for children and the faithful he served. His preachings were simple, made for the common man and woman, and merely preached that careful devotion to the Three Virtues would grant all happiness. Adam was canonized as a saint on 364 K.C. by the Bishop of Stormwind, on the grounds of his devotion to the faithful and being a martyr for the Holy Light and the virtues it carried. The Chapel in Cassbury is named after him, known as Saint Adam's Chapel. On November 30, 623 K.C., the Council of Bishops further venerated Adam Fontaine by adding a special collect prayer to the Codex of Rites. All liturgical events in the Diocese of Stormwind read the collect on December 18, the memorial of St. Fontaine's birth. The collect reads: O Light, who deigned to glorify your servant, Adam, with the palm of martyrdom, grant, we beseech you, that the faithful people of Cassbury may be inspired by the generosity of their beloved patron who defended the dignity of their lives by the sacrifice of his own. Category:Stormwind Human Category:Saint Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Human Category:Barony of Lontshire Category:Priests